Close My Eyes and Leap
by asadaqeda
Summary: She let out a scream that could only be interpreted as a baby suffocating, which perfectly described how Blair felt inside: suffocated.


**Title:** Close My Eyes and Leap  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** She let out a scream that could only be interpreted as a baby suffocating, which perfectly described how Blair felt inside: suffocated.

* * *

**A/N:** First fic!

* * *

**Close My Eyes and Leap**

Because the Night

In the quiet of her room, Blair felt like she can finally breathe again. Her mother and Cyrus moved to Paris, so she had the whole penthouse to herself. Chuck has been MIA recently, but she couldn't care less. Since their fight, she just needed to get away from everything and everyone. Including Serena, who hasn't been able to put down the phone and stop calling.

With her face against her satin pillowcases, she let out a scream that could only be interpreted as a baby suffocating, which perfectly described how Blair felt inside: suffocated.

Sure, she was in a relationship with Nate since they were practically in kindergarten, and she was a great girlfriend minus the limo incident. But for once Blair felt she didn't like the role of being someone's significant other. She was ready to be independent.

"Would you like anything else?"

"Another tequila shot, please. Oh and um…" Blair's head swam with numerous thoughts that overlapped each other. "Never mind. Justthetequilathanks," she slurred.

The bar was misty from all the smoke, making it impossible to breathe, but Blair managed to through her mouth. Even though she spent her three hours there sitting on the stool, she could feel the energy of the sweaty bodies gyrating against each other on the dance floor. It wasn't the place you'd normally find her hanging out at, but after today's events, Blair made an exception for herself.

Her drink appeared in front of her with a new coaster and she downed it with in a matter of seconds. "Another one!" she shouted to the bartender. He rolled his eyes and approached her.

"I think you've had enough. Do you want me to call you a cab?"

Blair's eyes lit up and she straightened up her posture, only to slouch over the counter again. "What? You think I'm drunk? I'm not drunk. Just give me another shot."

Hesitantly, the bartender caved and prepared another drink.

Blinking to get a better view of the room, Blair's eyes were constantly confused by the blinding lights of the neon disco ball.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Blair looked up. She couldn't see his face, since the light was behind him, creating a rainbow explosion behind a black silhouette. But she could see that he had brilliantly blue eyes that seemed to imply those exact pair were staring at her through the night. Staring at her with her face flat on the counter, getting completely wasted from tequila shots.

She got up and tripped on her heels, quickly grabbing his shirttail to break her fall. His arms, however, were the reason her skin never came in contact with the club's floor.

"Thanks. Um, I'm a little drunk, and…oh you have a twin?" The poor girl's state of mind made her see doubles.

The man's arms still didn't let go of her frail body, but instead gently dragged it onto the dance floor. "I thought you said you weren't drunk. Do you think you can keep up to this beat?"

Holding on to his neck now, Blair opened her ears to get a better understanding of the song being played. It sounded more like a mash-up the DJ was remixing rather than a solid song. She nodded once she figured the beat and her footing, and with the mystery man keeping her upright, Blair was able to release and get lost into the night.

* * *

**SPOTTED**

**B** swaying and melting in the heat of Marquee. Where's the best friend or the boyfriend to the rescue when you need them? We hope **C** or **S** get the message when this queen bee is thrown out of the carriage before it's too late.

xoxo,_  
Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I absolutely suck at writing the _Gossip Girl_ narrations. Give me time and I will be so much better at writing them (: I might write another chapter, so stay tuned!


End file.
